fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fighters of Lapis 3/End of Days
CLICK HERE TO GO BACK TO THE MAIN AND COOL PAGE Part 1: Invasion Some believe that before the universe, there was nothing. They're wrong. There was darkness and corruption. And it has survived. Outer Space The story begins in space, where Mario wakes up and has no clue where he is. All he can recall is a beam of light and then blackness. As he wonders the space realm he comes across a few Primids. Among the space realm is Calvin and Hobbes, 'a human and tiger duo who have come here due to some misadventure. Upon meeting Mario, they begin a fight but are interrupted by the Eye of Tabuu, who tells them that not only is he coming back, but he's no longer playing second fiddle. Calvin is confused and Mario is laughing. Then Primids come out from everywhere and swarm Calvin, Hobbes, and Mario. After defeating some of the Primids they are beaten and get trapped under the swarm. Mexico ' Mordecai '''and '''Rigby '''are with Muscle Man and Hi-5 Ghost to get fireworks after accidently setting all the fireworks in the park. They are sent to deliver a package to a factory. Inside, they find shadow bugs and discover that all the workers are working for the Eye of Tabuu. After fighting them, Hector shows up and a fight with him ensues. Midway through the fight, Hector is revealed to be a cyborg. After defeating his cyborg form, Hector sets up a bomb and locks the doors. Mordecai grabs a box of fireworks and Rigby sets off a excluded firework called "El Diablo". El Diablo blows up the doors and blows up Hector. Mordecai, Rigby, Muscleman, and Hi-5 Ghost head back to the park, with a mysterious ship behind them. Storybrooke Dock Meanwhile, in a town called Storybrooke, '''Prince Charming '''and '''Snow White '''are interrogating Hook on his ship when suddenly the Space Kracken attacks. After being scared off, the Space Kracken heads to the town where Charming and Snow go to chase him down. The Grass Lands Meanwhile in The Grasslands, Finn''' and''' Jake find Billy, hurt. Billy says that the Lich attacked him and he was barely able to escape alive. He tells Finn and Jake to grab the Enchirdion. But Finn's house is under attack by Primids. After fighting the Primids, they get the Enchirdion and go back to Billy's cave. The Plot Hole Donnie is making coffee when it suddenly turns into water when he arrives into the board meeting with Rebecca and Tacoma. They discuss a new movie and suddenly Rebecca disappears. After trying to get back under control, Donnie comes across the plot hole. It shifts to Doug's perspective, where he comes across writer's block. After a mix-up with a movie he ordered, he enters into the Odd Life of Timothy Green. After defeating the Odd Life of Timothy Green movie, he comes across the Critic. After consulting a few of his friends, such as Lewis and Lidsney, he decides to bring back the Critic. The world of Demo Reel is put into the realm of Sleeping Worlds, and the Critic's world is brought back. Guertana Gallery '''Ib finds herself in Guertana. After walking around for a bit, The Beast takes Ib's rose and Ib has to get it back. Aurum Ship Mario, Calvin, and Hobbes find themselves captive on a Aurum ship. After defeating the Primids guarding them, they proceed to attack the ship. After a bit, they come across Pit, 'who joins them in the fight. After defeating the core of the ship, it goes down, crashing into another ship. Dreamland ''Kirby is casually eating and ruining people's lives like usual, when all of the sudden a Aurum fleet comes into view. Kirby grabs a warp star and heads in. He lands in the inside of the ship, where he attacks the Primids and Aurum inside. However, what he doesn't know is that the Aurum is copying him and making copies of him. Kirby comes across the army of Aurum Kirby and fights them. After the battle, Kirby destroys the core and the Aurum ship crashes into another Aurum ship. CWCville Mayor Chris finds himself suddenly under attack by a Aurum fleet. Despite cut-off ties with the other worlds, the Aurum still managed to find this one. As it is under attack, '''Sonichu attempts to attack the Aurum fleet. However he is turned into a trophy and CWCville is destroyed and converted into a ship factory. Aurum Hive Mario and the others reach the Aurum Hive. After fighting the Aurum and Primids that reside inside, they attack the core. The core explodes and they are blasted out, while the Aurum fleet falls apart. Suddenly, Pyron rescues them and they land in Sparta. Tokyo Mai and Bonne Jenet are fighting in a tournament when all of the sudden Land Shark attacks! After defeating the Land Shark, they discover that the Aurum are attacking. The decide to fight the Aurum off and Patrica Wagon comes to help. As the fight wears on, the team discovers that the Aurum are nearly unstoppable. They are about to get sucked up when all of the sudden Neku arrives and uses a Chitauri flier to get into the fleet. After destroying the fleet, Toyko is left a little worse for wear but on the other hand, they can now figure out where the Aurum are going. Peach's Castle Luigi and Peach are under attack by another army entirely: Orcs. Led by Sauron, these Orcs are attempting to take down the castle under the command of Sauron and Bowser, who has been influenced by Sauron's power. After fending off the castle for a while, the army contuines coming and Peach and Luigi are exhausted. Suddenly, Kirby comes crashing down and joins the fight. After defeating enough of the Orcs, they retreat, only for Bowser to get a clear shot at Peach and turn her into a trophy. After Bowser takes Peach, Luigi and Kirby get on Kirby's warp star and chases after Bowser. Carl's Jr Chris, Degen (and her daughter), and Spunten all meet for the third annual "Mary Sue" brigade meeting. Chris announces his plan to unleash all of his crappy recolors and Degen is holding The Necronomicon to bring back Galahad Koopa. The Irate Gamer attempts to get in, but the Brigade tell him he can't join. Suddenly, the ceiling breaks open and Zak attacks. Spunten fights him while Degen and Chris escape in a dune buggy. After defeating Spunten, the recolors trample Zak, but Mr. Incredible grabs him and they chase after the Dune Buggy in a Ferrari. After smashing several cacti, they finally catch up and fight Degen on top of the cars. After defeating Degen, they realize nobody is driving and they plummet off a cliff. The World That Never Was Sheyna wakes up from the world that never was and realizes she is alone. She realizes The World That Never Was is venturing deep within the Dream Realm, and that the Aurum want to sieze it so they can take over the sleeping worlds. Sheyna manages to fight them off, and heads towards the tower where the base of operations for the Aurum are located for this world. After finishing it off, she finds herself in the Realm of Sleep. Demo Reel Reality Meanwhile in the Demo Reel Reality, Tacoma and Rebecca wake up after being unconcious for three days and play back the footage recorded of themselves so as to try and figure out what happened to them. Meanwhile, Donnie finds himself waking up in the middle of the forest after being kidnapped by SWAG and abandoned, and trying to find his way back to civilization. After Donnie finds a house and getting knocked out, Sheyna lands in the Demo Reel Reality. S.W.A.G Headquarters ??? Sparta Mario and the group land in Sparta where King Leonidas has been chilling for a while now. Due to events of the Space Crisis, advanced technology has ravaged the near-desert that is known as Sparta. Suddenly, the Persians arrive in Mech Suits and the group fights them off. But then, the new leader of the Persians is revealed: Nazo. After defeating Nazo, the entire planet is overswarm with Aurum. Mario and the others escape onto a low ground Aurum ship. Bel-Air In Bel-Air, a giant Svartalfheim ship attacks. Will Smith and the other denizens are running away. Suddenly, Captian America comes down and damages the ship. After Will and Captian America destory the ship, the Aurum come down along with an army of Orcs. Just then, a rogue low-ground Aurum ship attacks the fleet and Mario and the others (Calvin, Hobbes, Pit, King Leonidas) jump off it. The group attacks the army and the army retreats but sends off one of their commanders, Pokey/Porky Minch to attack the group. Once Pokey/Porkey has been defeated, he travels into time and leaves behind a letter taunting Mario and the others. Fosters Mac and Bloo see the Aurum fleet coming towards the Foster House. Mac and Bloo fight off the Aurum but it's not long before they're overwhelmed and captured. They meet the commander for this Aurum fleet: Couy. Couy explains that the Aurum allowed him to go into any universe he wanted as long as he stayed loyal to them. With that, he uses the Omnitrix to turn into Landshark. After defeating Couy!Landshark, his Omnitrix breaks and he curses at them before retreating into his chamber, leaving Mac and Bloo trapped in the room. ET Burial Site The Angry Video Game Nerd is at the ET Burial site in New Mexico when he comes across federal authorities who believe he is looking for extraterrestrials. After a chase scene, they are attacked by Aurum forces, who take the Nerd mobile and take Cooper and Mandi captive. The Angry Video Game Nerd is left stranded in New Mexico, and calls up the Nostalgia Critic. Just then, Hulk attacks. After defeating the Hulk, the Nostalgia Critic shows up. "Where the hell have you been?" Skool Dib is once again trying to prove''' Zim''' is an alien. This contuines until recess, when suddenly the Aurum attack. Dib thinks Zim is behind the attack but Zim does not know who the Aurum even are (but aren't going to let them conquer the Earth!) and the two team up to fight the Aurum off. The commander for this fleet greets them: Tak. After fighting off Tak and MiMi, Tak escapes into the Aurum ship with MiMi, but not without leaving a giant Aurum army for Zim and Dib to fight off. Area 51 Tak lands in Area 51 and meets with the other commanders of the Aurum fleet. Tabuu comes in, seperated from his Eye of Tabuu form and is holding a black ball (palantír) and meets with General Dark Onward. Just then, the Angry Video Game Nerd, the Hulk, and the Nostalgia Critic come in and the commanders disperse, but General Dark Onward stays to fight the group with a subspace army. Meanwhile, Mordecai and Rigby race to the park when they come across Area 51 and a huge subspace/aurum/orc army. They encounter Couy, who attacks them in Honoguma form. After fighting him off, they enter Area 51 and fight off the Subspace army inside. It switches back to the fight with General Dark Onward with his defeat. His mobile tank reveals a ticking subspace bomb. The AVGN realizes he still needs to find the ET cartiages in New Mexico and tells Hulk to try and shut the bomb off while he looks for them. The Nerd grabs the cartidages but is attacked by Tak who turns him into a trophy. Mordecai and Rigby meet up with the Hulk and the Nostalgia Critic, and they try to shut off the bomb. It doesn't work, so The Nostalgia Critic and Hulk with Mordecai and Rigby run out of Area 51, chasing after Tak while the bomb explodes. Tak gets away and the Nostalgia Critic and Hulk along with Mordecai and Rigby, are left stranded and up against the army. After fighting a portion off, they escape into the golf cart, with a huge army and a mysterious ship behind them. The Ruined Zoo Porky emerges from time traveling into the Ruined Zoo, before the events of the first Fighters of Lapis game, and is greeted by the Masked Man. Masked Man is sent into the future to attack Kumatora and find Ness. In the present Ruined Zoo, Kumatora encounters the Masked Man and procceeds to fight him. After the fight with the Masked Man is over, the Masked Man travels to the past, and leaves behind Kumatora with the Ultimate Chimera. After running away from the Ultimate Chimera, Kumatora finds herself surronded by Orc forces. Just then, Zak and Mr. Incredible show up and the three attack the forces and drive them away. Irate Gamer's House Irate Gamer shows up at his house, mad about not being able to join the "Mary Sue Brigade" and comes across Tabuu, who offers him a Aurum fleet. Joey and the other Irate Gamer characters go with Irate Gamer to his Aurum fleet and Chris tells them to attack Ubisoft. Just then, Gold Lightan smashes the ship and Irate Gamer is sent down in flames. Rayman flies into view. Rayman then has to fight the Irate Gamer. Irate Gamer goes down with a punch and Rayman and Gold Lightan walk away. Storybrooke Prince Charming finds the Space Kraken and proceeds to bludgeon him into defeat. The Space Kraken then releases Aurum mooks and Charming has to fight them off. Prince Charming and Snow White attempt to fight the army off, but it proves to be a bit too much. Mai Shiranui, Bonne Jenet, Patrica Wagon, Neku come down and fight with the two. After defeating a bit of the army, they use one of the magic beans to create a portal to a random dimension. Not sure where it goes, they jump in and escape the rest of the army. Eagleland Ness is walking in Onett when Masked Man appears. He attempts to capture Ness, but Ness uses PK Pulse to escape. Ness and the Masked Man face off with Ness emerging as the winner. Wounded again, the Masked Man grabs Ness as a last ditch effort and travels back in time to the Ruined Zoo. Porky captures Ness and forces him into machine that will let him learn the same PK powers as Ness. Despite Ness' struggles, he succeeds and proceeds to attack Ness. Ness escapes and uses a time machine to escape into the present day of Ruined Zoo. There he and Kumatora find themselves face to face with the Masked Man and proceed to attack him. The Masked Man turns into a trophy, but Poky followed Ness and grabs the trophy. Kumatora and Ness attack Porky and after he is defeated, he retreats in a further time period. Ness and Kumatora head north. The Park The Nostalgia Critic, the Hulk, Mordecai and Rigby finally make it to the park where they give the El Diablo to Benson. The ship and the army that followed them catch up, with Hector as the leader. El Diablo is set off and destroys Hector for good and a good portion of the army. The strange ship touches down, and they are greeted by Nazo who proceeds to try and destroy Nostalgia Critic and the others. Benson and Skips attack Nazo and the six attack Nazo. After Nazo has been defeated, the army calls in for back up. After fighting up the back up army, the army disperses. Greendale Troy and Abed are about to do their show when all of the sudden paint-ball atmed primids burst in and proceed to blast away at Greendale students. Troy and Abed fight off the Primids and are approached by Chang, one of the commanders of the Aurum fleet. After defeating Chang, Chang retreats into a ship and Troy and Abed follow behind by attaching to the end of one of the ships. Bowser meets up with Chang, the two of them exchange banter. Chang reveals he has the trophies of Reptflux, Zelflux, and Endflux. Bowser then goes into his own Aurum fleet and the two take off. Suddenly, Luigi and Kirby attack Bowser's fleet. Troy and Abed meet up with them and decide to help the two with fight off Tabuu's army. After defeating Bowser, the Peach trophy is released from trophy state and Peach joins the team. She remembers that Bowser also has a trophy of Rosalina hidden away in one of the ships, so they decide to look for that as well. They meet with Halon Koopa, one of Bowser's commanders, who comes from an alternate time line where the Gamecube flopped and Nintendo was bought by Microsoft, bringing Halo technology into the Mario universe, where one Koopa replaced one of his hands with a plasma rifle. He then killed Luigi in that timeline and took his hat. Luigi and the others battle Halon Koopa and defeat him. Lavender Town May is traveling through Lavender Town when she encounters the Nazgul. Since her Pokemon are useless against them, she has no choice to run. Along the way she encounters ghost pokemon and primids. Missingno then screeches at the Nazgul, causing them to run away before they get glitched up. Missingno then disappears. May proceeds to walk the outskirts of Lavender Town until she comes across Mewtwo. After defeating Mewtwo, she walks to the east. Gravity Falls '''Mabel and Dipper '''see the aurum fleet commanded by Gideon attack Gravity Falls. Gideon deploys a subspace bomb in the mystery shack but before he can return to Subspace to take a look at it, he is attacked by Mabel and Dipper who used Mabel's grappling gun to get up there. Once Gideon is defeated, he turns into a trophy and Mabel and Dipper toss it out of the ship and reverse the effects of the subspace bomb. Just then, Rumble attacks the enterance, leaving Mabel and Dipper trapped in the ship as it retreats with the rest of the fleet. Misty Lake Prince Charming, Snow White, Neku, Mai Shiranui, Bonne Jenet, and Patrica Wagon enter the fairytale world where they discover even the Aurum have taken over. After defeating some of the Aurum, their commander is revealed: Regina. After defeating Regina, the Aurum attack them as a swarm and zap them into a unknown place. Room with a Moose After defeating the Aurum and Primid army that Tak left behind, Zim and Dib are teleported to the Room with a Moose by the Aurum. There they see it is not just the moose in there, but the chaos-bringing Moose from Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. After defeating the moose, Dib's head begins to open a portal to the nightmarish dimension inside his giant head. Zim and Dib enter it, hoping it's a way back. Dib's Head Dib and Zim enter Dib's head. After defeating the Nightmarish world dwellers, they come across the alternate Mrs. Bitters, who opens up Dib's head and proceeds to go out of it. Zim and Dib follow not far behind and fight against the alternate Bitters. After defeating her, they are teleported by the aurum to unknown place. A montage shows all of the groups and characters all getting zapped by Aurum forces. Exit 9B I ??? Part 2: 3 Years Later After the confrontation at Exit 9B, the story skips ahead three years where the villains have taken over entirely and the entire multi-verse has been divided into three factions: The Avengers, Subspace Army, and the Nobody Importants. Most of the heroes have been brainwashed, or in the case of Pit, have been turned into a ring. Zim has become a lawyer, Dib is locked up in a mental constitution, The Nostalgic Critic has fallen into deep depression, and Tabuu has chained all the worlds with his golden chains, which is slowly destroying the universe due to the cultures blending. God has also been chained to a rock and gets his livers eaten by baby dragons. That First Town Pit wakes up as a ring. He finds his ring form to be on a dirt road, where a Primid picks him up. Pit now controls the Primid, and then the ring slips off into the front of the court house. GIR finds the shiny ring and picks it up. Pit now controls GIR and enters the court house, curious to find out what happened, as he recalls being at Exit 9B last. GIR talks nonsense about moose, bees, and tacos. Suddenly, GIR slips and the ring falls on the floor. A curious Zim picks it up and Pit now controls Zim, who has suddenly been free from his mind control. The Primids and Aurum notice and try to take Pit!Zim down, but Zim pulls out his old weapons, which he has unconscionably been carrying the entire time. After defeating the Primids, Pit's rogue body attacks. Zim takes him down and puts the ring on Pit's body, causing the ring to shatter and Pit to be in control once again. Zim and Pit then go to take down the mind control core. Mind Control Core ??? Neo Toyko ??? Aurum City ??? McDonaldland ??? Fix It Felix Cabinet ??? Hero's Duty Cabinet ??? Sugar Rush Cabinet I ??? Scarlet Devil Mansion ??? Beast's Castle ??? Taco Hell ??? Manor of the Plagues ??? Temple of Time ??? Johnny's House ??? Hell ??? Heaven ??? Chaos Vortex ??? Nintendo Power Space Ship ??? Bikini Bottom ??? Monolith Holding Area ??? Portal to Nothing ??? Sugar Rush Cabinet II ??? Giygas ??? Yume Nikki's Dreamscape ??? Aurum Homeworld ??? Fusion Point ??? Warp Cliff ??? Exit 9B II ??? Farmworld ??? Aurum Brain ??? Final Battle I Tabuu's army finally comes into view. The heroes have only each other to fight off the combined effort of Orc, Aurum, and Primid. Tabuu is gaining power from the Rift of the Worlds. Mario heads into battle, the others following him. Final Battle II ??? Final Battle III ??? End of the World Just then, the screen fades to white and two chairs can be seen, as well as blue and purple pixelated man. The men are the Wachowski brothers, and they tell the player they did a good job... but it's not over. They tell the player to sit back for the next level, Death Cliff. Death Cliff ??? Commanders This is a list of Commanders that appear through out the story. They lead Aurum, Subspace, and Orc fleets through out the story. Tabuu with Weapon.png|Tabuu sauron.jpg|Sauron Giegue.png|Giegue PokeyMinchPorkySpiderMech.png|Pokey/Porky Couy.png|Couy Tak-mimi.jpg|Tak and MiMi Degen by sorastitch-d54bxq2.png|Degen 2.0 Silver to nazo.png|Nazo Bowser SSB4.png|Bowser DrEggman.png|Dr. Eggman